1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of electronic commerce and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for initiating interactive communication through a system that utilizes tone sequences to communicate code to or cause generation of code on digital computing appliances.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of electronic commerce, much development and advancement has been made relative to reaching potential consumers through common channels in order to make doing business over a network more efficient and less task intensive. In many advertising campaigns proactive contact with potential consumers is made through traditional media such as email, web-based banner advertising, billboard and print ads, and telephony.
The inventors are aware of a system for enabling immediate conveyance of real-time information from a contact center servicing a business. This system is described in unpublished application Ser. No. 12/893,316 listed above in the Cross-Reference to Related Documents, and is not prior art. That system utilizes an application program interface (API) implemented in software (SW) on a digital medium executable from the digital medium to be embedded into the business's customer website. An option launch container implemented in SW executable from the digital medium associated with the website for displaying and for providing direct access to service options through the container. The container automatically downloads and temporarily or permanently installs in the toolbar area of a visitor's browser application or as a pop-up window while that visitor is visiting the Website of the business entity.
The inventors are aware of another system for retrieving information over a network. This system is described in unpublished application Ser. No. 12/894,483 filed Sep. 30, 2010, listed in the Cross-Reference to Related Documents above, and is also not prior art. In this system a machine-readable code is implemented in a visible fashion on a product or product representation such as a visible advertisement. Additionally, a set of machine instructions is implemented as a software application resident on and executable from the digital medium of a mobile network appliance. In this system the user operating the mobile appliance aided by the application acquires the machine readable code associated with the product or product representation such as by scanning, whereupon the machine readable code is interpreted by the application to identify, retrieve and display one or more interactive menu options relative to the product or product representation on the mobile appliance. The interactive menu options displayed may be interacted with to cause navigation to and or connection with an information source on the network adapted to service inquiries and requests relative to the product code scanned.
It has occurred to the inventor that while the above-mentioned systems provide interactive access to service options to potential consumers in a more efficient manner than can be provided through traditional media, more innovation is required to broaden the avenues through which the potential consumer can receive such proactive information.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a system for communicating that allows potential consumers to receive or otherwise capture tone sequences proceeding from a device or system enabled for audio output that, when received and analyzed on the consumer's appliance, cause automatic initiation of interaction between the consumer and the source or a third party representing the source of the tone sequences.